


Farmboys and Rich Bastards

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark packs something for Lex. Sometimes memories are the best gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmboys and Rich Bastards

## Farmboys and Rich Bastards

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

Clark thanks whatever genetic accident gave him a photographic memory. There's really no other way to deal with computer files carefully labeled to seem innocuous. Nothing in their names to give away their contents. That? Just some random collection of consonants and integers, nothing to see. The fact that each is a pretty big file, with enough mb's to denote some pretty hi-res material means nothing, walk away, walk away now. 

Hjkjyyyu5555.ppj Click. Drag. Drop. 

Remember. 

The summer after Lex gains his first senate seat. Limo ride from some charity dinner to the castle. Clark's in a tux that fits like a second skin. They haven't spent much time together but they're on their way home. Lex opens the moon roof and Clark's hair ruffles in the wind. As they near Smallville, the scent of green and clean fills their lungs. As the miles pass by, Lex relaxes and Clark gets nostalgic. 

He moves onto Lex's lap and kisses the top of Lex's head. Lex tips back his face and pulls Clark close. He places his finger against his lips. Clark understands that they should be quiet. Unfortunately this makes him want Lex noisy. He smiles at the thought and Lex reads him immediately. 

Clark is gratified and flattered when Lex swallows and looks at him warningly. Lex is actually afraid Clark can make it happen. Cool. Clark estimates there's about forty minutes left in the ride. Clark kisses Lex with nothing like calm restraint and everything like dirty promises. 

Breaking from the kiss, Lex recovers, looks Clark sternly in the eye, and then, just freaking dares him. 

Clark laughs until Lex grabs his hips and takes a long grinding thrust against his groin. He just keeps moving Clark against his growing erection as that smirk tells Clark, "C'mon Kent, think you can bring it?" 

A hero never backs down from a challenge. Especially not a challenge whose lips are swollen and pink, whose eyes are electric in the darkness and whose cock is up and happy and just feeling so right as it rides up and against his own. Clark grinds down while he takes small bites at Lex's jaw. Lex's hands pump Clark's hips sweet and slow and Clark can feel Lex smiling as he moves to suck an earlobe. Clark pushes back to look at Lex. The sexy is flushed, needy and really really wants him. Clark really really likes. 

Of course, Lex is still silent. In fact, to emphasize said fact, Lex draws his index finger and thumb across that beautiful mouth and like the five-year-old he can be, throws away the key. Licks his lips and leans back, legs spread, hands massaging Clark's thighs from knees up to that certain juncture between leg and body. Digs his thumbs in, presses until Clark suddenly sits straight up, bucking his pelvis forward, enjoying the tremble in his muscles as the blood rushes forward. 

Lex watches Clark's pants get tighter and thinks farmboys are so easy. Clark enjoys the tingle for a second more before he thinks rich bastards are so smug. He looks down at Lex and sees an easy grin full of affection and victory. 

Clark returns the grin as he places his knees on the floor of the vehicle. Lex tries to resist but Clark pushes easily and Lex's legs are apart. Clark immediately places his mouth against Lex's cock, blowing hot air through the formal pants. Lex is hard and Clark is glad. He uses teeth to lightly bite up and down before pulling back to give his hands room to work. 

He undoes the belt buckle and unbuttons the six fasteners keeping Lex's dignity intact. He makes Lex lift his hips so he can take down the pants and boxer briefs. Lex is silent but willing and since Clark is being quiet as a mouse, he really has no complaints. Lex is naked to the cool air and Clark takes a long lick up the underside before placing a knee between Lex's legs. He presses in with his thigh. He grinds his silk clad leg against Lex's cock as he leans in for a kiss. 

No warning, just fast, sloppy, hot. Clark pushes with his tongue, hard and demanding. Lex sucks and swallows as his mouth is assaulted by Clark's lips. Clark sets a furious pace and Lex struggles to keep up. Clark leaves his mouth and works at his neck and roughly opens his shirt so he can get at his chest. 

More licking, more kissing, now Clark moves his leg out of the way so he can get a big hand around Lex. Stroking and squeezing as he scrapes light stubble against Lex's left nipple. Lex's breathing is getting shallow, just this side of a soft moan. Clark is encouraged. He moves his knees back down onto the floor and takes Lex into his mouth. 

He rolls his tongue around the head to make it slippery and rolls the head around his lips to make it easy. He then takes Lex all the way down and uses his tongue and lips to squeeze and massage when Lex's cock is fully engulfed. Lex's head and chest come off the seat as his hands fly into Clark's hair. He's not pulling just caressing as a torrent of meaningless syllables and half-sounds start up. Clark wants to smile but the tight lip thing is working too well. 

Clark mouth embraces Lex's cock thoroughly as it slides up and down, easy and hard, in and out. It's wet and messy and Lex is a goner. Clark's tongue is moving like it has superpowers and then he's swallowing and Lex is calling for don't stop and my god and Clark and fuck quiet and get to a bed Clark going to pay and love and limos and moonlight and damn it one day he's going to be president and fuck, fuck, coming, fuck, oh hell yes and fuck. 

At this point Clark is just swallowing and Lex's hands are clutching Clark's hair. Clark is smiling, and Lex thinks he's delirious. Clark licks Lex clean and gentles him until Lex leans back against the seat. Lex reaches arms out to pull Clark into his lap sideways. He kisses at his neck and jaw and ear and then Clark's mouth. It's funny and warm and silence is of the past. Clark is moaning and sighing and giggling. Lex is laughing and telling Clark he's a very bad boy and he likes it bad. 

The limo comes to a stop and Clark helps Lex get his clothes in some sort of order. Isn't too careful because he has more plans. Lex lets him, still enjoying being handled and treasured. More kissing and then the door is open. 

Clark steps out and waits for Lex. And waits some more. He checks and sees Lex reaching into the corner of the seat and grabbing something. Lex steps out with the biggest smirk of the year. Clark doesn't understand until Lex holds up the camcorder and presses stop. 

Oh. 

Farmboys are so easy. 

Clark is a bit flushed at the memory and has to try a couple of times before he gets the mouse to click the appropriate button. Up come the DVD burning prompts. 

File transfer complete ? Yes [enter] 

Insert DVD in drive M. Drive slides open, Clark drops in a blank disk. Drive slides closed. 

Name for Disk ? .... 

Clark thinks, wants to make sure it's something that Lex won't open in front of anyone else. 

Name for Disk? .... Talon Remix [enter] 

Whirring starts. Whirring stops. 

Clark takes the DVD and after copying the title onto its face, slips it into Lex's laptop case. Lex has a two-week diplomatic tour. He'll find it when he needs it. 

Clark takes a look at the rest of the files. Yep, lots of material there. Clark wants to give Lex one thing to like about traveling. Clark likes to think about Lex watching them at night after being so proper and governmental all day. 

* * *

Years later, when 120 meticulously labeled LexCorp boxes are moved into 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, there is only one that Lex assigns to Mercy. He tells her its contents are a matter of homeland security. 

Clark quickly x-rays the box and counts 42 purple DVD cases. He laughs and Mercy catches his eye. 

She winks. Clark pales. Lex grins. Rich bastards are so smug. 


End file.
